Black Chocobo
by moonsmile931
Summary: Basic from Black Cat. Living a world as an assasin a blonde young man learns about how to be free and how to have friends. main:Z/C and other pairings.*ON HOLD*


**Chapter 1**: _The lonely Chocobo part 1_

* * *

><p><em>Fireworks exploded above the sky making flower shape of different colors and shapes. In the middle of all of it two man fight until the dead. One had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, the other had long silver hair along with a pair of green cat eyes. The both of them launch for another attack, as soon as their sword clashes the silver hair man spoke. "You're eyes…. That woman she's got you…"He stop for a second to take a deep breath while adding more pressure into his long sword. "You're under that witches curse!…" He scream while sending more force into his long sword the silver hair guy send the blonde guy screaming while he fell back<em>.

* * *

><p>The moon shines above the sky, illuminating away the darkness on the land. The sky sparkle with the shining stars making the night look even shinier with the moon's light. Down on the land was a big city that holds the same shine as the sky above. All different types of buildings were on the big city, tall ,small all different type but there was one thing that they hold in communed they shiny in the night.<p>

On a small church stood a guy with long silver hair, his clothes were leather black with silver caps on both of his shoulders. He stand against the crystal window with his eyes closed, listening to the prayers of the priest that was inside the small building."Hm?" pair of green cat eyes open as it notice that not so long from the building a figure of a guy was moving into their direction jumping from roof to roof. He stood there as he watched the figure of the blonde man pass from where he was.

Running quickly forward the small building the blonde man knock out each women guard that was patrolling while the others from the distance got out their gun and started to shoot at him. "You shall not pass." One of them said but no matter how much they shoot the blonde man block every single bullet with his sword as he got closer to them and knock them out. Making his way toward the priest at the end of the small building the blonde hair guy knelt down in front of the priest while he put his sword against his neck. The priest eyes grew big with fear as he looked down to a pair of cold blue crystal eyes. "Y-You're one them…your one of those Shinra people aren't you?" he said as he notice the tattoo of number 13 on his chest. The pair of blue eyes looked at him coldly while he put his sword closer to his neck. "I've come to delivered some bad luck." The blonde hair man said making the priest eyes grew with more fear to the man that was before him. Without any hesitation the blonde guy lashed his big silver sword against the priest neck drawing blood everywhere. By the time the body of the priest fell down into the red carpet the blonde guy was already gone.

Laughing outside the silver man laugh at how magnificent his blonde could be. "Ah, Fantastic… you're one of a kind, Black Chocobo." He said laughing some more while he looked at the beautiful moon in the sky.

* * *

><p>On a big dark room stood the blonde spiky man with an emotionless face, in front of him were three screen with different person show inside of them. One of them show the picture of the dead priest that he just killed. "<em>The target's death has been confirmed<em>." One of them said as the screen where the photo of the dead priest was turn off. "_Good job on your mission, XIII. I praise you for that swift execution. The tyrant has fallen, and there should be peace in that village once again_." The old man on the screen said. "_This is my next order_." Another one spoke. "_It will be a slightly more difficult mission, but knowing you, it shouldn't be a problem_." He said as another one kept talking for him. "_As you probably know, this is also a secret mission. Don't expose yourself to others_." Warned the old guy. "_Ask Genesis for any details_" as soon as he said it the three screen turn off.

The blonde hair guy stood there while the man that was kneeling behind him stood up. He had red hair with blue baby eyes and his clothes where all red. "Cloud Strife, I hereby notify you of your mission." Said the read headed.

* * *

><p>Sounds of cheers could be heard in the town. People stood on the sidewalk cheering to the people that were passing by in the street. A man dress in a white suit waved is hand to the people while smiling at them, girls dress in fluffy feathers cheer along with them saying that peace finally was about to come while a clowned next to her kept saying the name Lin over and over again.<p>

Watching from a dark corner stood a man with spiky black hair with purple eyes. He had an x mark on his left side of the face and was wearing a black shirt with blue loosing pants. Looking down to a paper that look like a wanted paper that had the picture of the blonde man that was in the middle of the street the black hair man began to speak to himself. "Give me a freaking break. Governor? No way he's a blackmail, a drug dealer, a murderer, and a gangster. He's broken every law and somehow he's been elected as a governor. There's no way I'm going to let him get away." The black hair man said releasing a frustrated sign. "Enjoy the ride, 'cause in a while you'll be behind a cell." He said while his stomach started to make noise. "Damn, I have to catch him quickly or else I'm going to starve to death." Turning around the black hair man started to walk away from the festival.

Walking towards a small café he walks in and takes one of the empty tables that was closer to the window. Releasing another sign he picks up the menu that one of the waiters had place in front of him. Opening the menu he was shock at what he see inside. "Spaghetti Napolitano 1,200, club sandwich 2,500, pancake set 3,000." Muttering to himself he started to lean against the table and said frustrated. "Why they had to be so expensive!" he said while one of the waiters came to his table. "Welcome to our café what are you having?" She asked as the black hair man look up from the menu looking rather nervous. Taking out a cigarette from his pocket he was about to light it up when she said. "This is a non-smoking table." While the black hair man look at her with a confuse face. Put she didn't said anything she just waved her hand saying to follow her. She lead him into the other side of the room that had more people that to where he was before. Getting to a table that was closer to the window the waiters said that she'll be right back with some black coffee for him and walk away. He didn't say anything about it, on the contrary he only hope that the least with the money he had that atleast he have could afford a cup of coffee so that his stomach wouldn't be empty. Lighting up his cigarette he looks towards the direction where the waitress was coming towards him with his cup of coffee.

Gently putting down the cup in front of him she said. "Here's you're black coffee." And turn around. "Thank you." He said as she looked back at him and catch the coin that he throw at her. "Keep the change." He said as her face began to light up with a smile. "Thank you very much! We usually don't get tips around here." "It's the exact change." He corrected her as his stomach began to growled again. "Can I get you anything to eat?" she ask looking at him with a bored look. "Em,urm, not thanxs I'm on a diet." He said nervously as his stomach began to growled once again. Coughing a few times from his embarrassment he picks up his cup of black coffee and started to drink it. This action cause the waitress to laugh a little. "You're a funny guy mister, where did you come from?" she ask out of the clue. He look at her with a small smirk on his face. "Take a guess." He said as the waitress look thoughtful for a moment. "Sightseeing….probably not…. Oh, I know. You came here to grab some leftovers from the gorvernor's induction ceremony." She said while the black hair man looked at her with a confuse look. "Leftovers?" he said as she nodded and pointed towards the group of people that were gather around the other side of the café. "There's so many of them lately, it's becoming a distraction." She said as he look carefully towards the group of people. "Looks like there aren't any gentlemen." He said as he rested his head against his right arm. "Gentlemen? What do you mean?" she ask confuse while the spiky hair man look at her with an amuse expression. " A man who never forgets his pride and courtesy….. A nice guy!" he said as his purple eyes sparkle.

The waitress just look at him like if he was out of his mind. "Whatever it is, if you carry out your policy in this town. You'll be dead within minutes." She said as he look outside the window to see the people cheering outside. "Really…a gangster who becomes a governor, it's the end of the world." She said as the black hair guy keep looking outside the window, looking towards the guy in the white suit to notice the beautiful woman that was standing next to him. She look like she was having a lot of fun witch it cause for him to smile a little at how cute she look with her smile.

"A-AH H-Hey, stop it." A voice of a timid woman said. "It's them again!" The waitress said as she threw the plate on her hand toward the guys that where touching the other woman. Running towards to them she yell. "You ask for it." And they began to wrestle.

"What's with this women?" one of them ask.

"What do you mean by that?" she ask.

"Might as well fondle this girl too." The other guy said receiving a 'OH!' In agreement from his partner.

"You guys better stop." She warned them. As one of them got closer to the other one and started to sniff her. "Ah you smell nice." He said to himself while the girl began to protest.

"Stop touching her! This ain't that kind of place!" the waitress yell at them.

"Then let us make it into one." One of them said making the other girl scream.

"Let go, you octopus." The waitress said while hitting one of them in the head.

As the two guys where getting closer to the women a pair of red balls flew inside their mouths. "What's this in my mouth?" one of them ask as the black hair man was walking towards them. "Suck on that candy and stay away from the girls boys." He said as the two man move towards to him, now standing in front of him. "Good boys, stay away from the ladies." He said as the both man look at with him a dump look. "That a boy, good good, Here's another candy for you two as a good treat." He said as he launched another two red ball inside their mouth. Their faces slowly started to become red ad throw themselves into the floor. "It's a nano machine. Upon entering your system, it will heat up to 1000 dregress and burn you from the inside." He said as the two man started to panic and ran towards their table to pick up their drinks and drank them in one go.

Laughing from his table the black hair man said. "Just kidding, Don't worry about it, it's the gentelman's jalapeno candy. Made extra,extra hot for me." As soon as he finish talking a pair of big plates filled with food where place in front of him. "Here eat as many as you can." The waitress said while the dark hair man face lighted up. "Wow is this all for free." He asked excited but his hope went down soon when the waitress responded. "No I just open a tip account for you." "So I have to pay for all of this?" he ask while the waitress nodded in respond.

* * *

><p>Outside the café in the middle of all the activity walk by the blonde hair guy so called Cloud. Walking away from the festival the blonde headed was lost in his owned thoughts.<p>

_"I'll let you decided whether you want to live or die." A voice of a man rang into his mind._

Still walking away Cloud suddenly remember the exact same words that his comrade Sephiroth said to him once. _"Cloud, I have the opportunity of watching your work. You're amazing! Every slice from you're sword is wonderful to watch, It's like a work of art. The only people that can killed people with that kind of fashion is you and me. You're truly amazing Cloud Strife."_

Walking inside a dark building Cloud open the door to his apartment and headed his way into his bedroom. Putting his big giant sword against the wall he takes his black coat of and climb up under the covers of his bed, curling up into a ball to keep himself warm. Closing his eyes the blonde headed drifted himself to sleep wanting to be well rested for his next mission later tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>^_^ I hope you have enjoy the first chapter of Black chocobo.<strong>

**Like it? Hate it? Both? Then please leave a review.**

**Just in case if you guys want any parings in this story like, a little of seph/cloud, tifa/rude, or any kind of pairing that you may like in this story please don't be afraid to speak up and said it. I'll definetly put witch ever you guys want into the story. =P**


End file.
